1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club heads. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club head with adjustable weighting and customizable face properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, customization of drivers to help golfers hit better (longer, straighter, pleasing trajectory) shots is relatively new to the marketplace. Such customization currently includes: different shaft flexes and lengths, different lofts, and different head weighting scenarios. Currently most heads come with the head weighting pre-built into the head such that it cannot be changed. There are some companies that allow screw-in weights that can be changed by the golfer or by the fitting personnel to change a drivers weight distribution (Center of Gravity: CG) to promote desired ball flight tendencies. There currently exists no method to alter the driver's face angle at address, which visually gives the golfer an indication of the clubs orientation or hit tendency. In addition, current driver models have higher Moments of Inertia (MOI) that correspondingly need a flatter face to hit straighter shots. This flatter face is not as cosmetically appealing as the rounder faces of previous driver designs with lower MOI values.